Bondage con las Digielegidas
by Jos D
Summary: Las digielegidas tendran experiencias en las que consisten en estar en posiciones eroticas, pero atadas y amordazadas, vean adentro para que sepan que es el bondage.(ENCUESTA)
1. La experiencia de Sora

No se cuantos conocen el genero bondage, pero siempre quise hacer un fic sobre esto. Para los que no saben que es el bondage es el arte de amarrar o a atar a una persona, generalmente me gustaría hacerlo con mujeres pero yo nunca tuve esa experiencia. Pero me disculpo ante aquellos que lo ven repugnante, puede que sea algo pervertido, pero conozco mis limites y no soy malvado. No voy a poner Rape en este fic, pero puede que algo de lemon o lime.   
  
__________________________________________  
  
Bondage con las Digielegidas  
  
Capítulo 1 : La experiencia de Sora  
  
En una noche tranquila en la casa de Sora, ella junto con su amiga Mimi discutian cosas de chicas, mientras que sus digimons se quedaron dormidos. Pero Sora tenía ganas de decir algo que la inquietaba, algo que le había pasado hace tiempo, y Mimi notaba el aspecto de su cara  
  
"Que pasa Sora?"  
  
"Mimi hay algo que quiero decirte de algo que me había pasado hace un tiempo"  
  
"Pues anda dimelo"  
  
"Veras, alguna vez te han atado?" dijo Sora dejando un poco de duda a Mimi  
  
"Atado como?" preguntaba Mimi  
  
"De pies hasta el pecho y que te hayan amordazado"  
  
"Sora de que me estas hablando?" preguntó nerviosamente Mimi a Sora  
  
"Bueno, es que hay algo que se llama bondage y esto es lo que paso hace una semana, Tai me invito a su casa ya que él supuestamente se iba quedar solo y me pidio que lo ayudara en un trabajo"  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Sora se dirigía al departamento de Tai, vestida con su uniforme de la escuela. Toco el timbre y despues Tai abrió la puerta.  
  
"Hola Sora, sabes acabo de pedir a Matt para que viniera ayudarme en algo" dijo Tai cerrando la puerta  
  
"En donde esta?"  
  
"En mi cuarto"   
  
"Dime Tai donde esta Agumon y Gabumon?"  
  
"Estan en el digimundo arreglando algunas cosas y tu Biyomon?"  
  
"Lo mismo"  
  
Cuando entraron a un cuarto, Matt estaba escribiendo algo en un libro, la cual acaba de cerrar.  
  
"Aqui esta terminada la operacion que se te dificultó, escribi algunas cosas para que lo aprendas mejor"  
  
"Gracias Matt te debo una"  
  
"Y bien Tai cual es el problema?"  
  
"Es que necesito que me ayudes en esto"  
  
Pasaron 20 minutos Y Sora termino de ayudar   
  
"Y bien parece ser que es todo, algo mas Tai?"  
  
"Bueno si, veras Sora necesito que me ayudes con unas cuerdas"  
  
"Cuerdas?"  
  
"Es que en unos días va haber una competencia de los Scouts y..." Matt fue interrumpido  
  
"No sabía que ustedes estaban en los Scouts?" dijo Sora  
  
"Es que lo hicimos en secreto" dijo Tai  
  
"Que tipo de competencia es?"  
  
"Bueno en la categoría que hemos tenido dificultad, es la de hacer amarres con las cuerdas" dijo Matt sonando como si estuviera mintiendo  
  
"El que haga el mejor amarre, dependiendo el objeto que van amarrar, es el que gana" dijo Tai  
  
"Y que tengo que hacer?" pregunto Sora con curiosidad  
  
"Que queremos practicar contigo" dijo Matt  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Bueno te amarramos a ti y tu nos dices si esta demasiado fuerte o suave, es que queremos practicar las tecnicas"   
  
"Pero no te preocupes que no te haremos daño" dijo Tai quien luego en su mente 'Bueno no mucho'  
  
"No es algo peligroso?" pregunto Sora  
  
"No te preocupes acabaremos rápido"  
  
Pasaron 5 minutos y los chicos trajeron cuerdas blancas, pero curiosamente uno de ellos trajo una cinta de aislar, color gris.  
  
"Y para que es la cinta?"  
  
"Al rato verás"  
  
Luego comenzaron a atar a Sora, en la cama de Tai, los chicos usaron unas cuerdas para ponerla alrededor de Sora, debajo de sus senos. Y sus brazos fueron colocados a sus espaldas  
  
"Oigan estan seguros que practicaran bien de esta forma"  
  
"Claro, ahora me salio una tecnica la cual al principio tenía dificultades" dijo Matt, que luego parecía que apretó fuertemente los brazos de Sora, y ella sospechaba de esto  
  
"Oigan me estan apretando fuerte"  
  
"Bueno te lo vamos a suavizar" dijo Tai  
  
"Oigan que esta pasando, esto no parece una pratica como de los Scouts"  
  
"Bueno veo que lo acabas de notar"  
  
"Que es lo que me estan haciendo?" dijo Sora con miedo  
  
"Algo que deseabamos hacerte hace un corto tiempo" dijo Matt mientras amarraba las piernas de Sora  
  
"Auxiliooo Mmmppphhh" Sora al comenzar a gritar le taparon la boca  
  
"Matt trae la cinta adhesiva"   
  
Matt trajo la cinta y la pego a Sora  
  
"Mmphh mmpphhh mmphh" decía Sora, que en realidad trataba de decir '¿porque me hacen esto?'  
  
"Bueno Sora te preguntaras porque hacemos esto?" dijo MATT  
  
"Es que este tipo de juego se le conoce como bondage, digamos que es algo así como atar o amarrar a una persona, o personas y luego ver como las victimas trata de escapar o salir del problema" dijo Tai  
  
"Y bueno esto es algo que nos comenzó a obsesionar hace poco"  
  
"Y bueno tu eres por así decirlo nuestra primera víctma"  
  
Sora trataba de buscar la manera de desatarse, pero lo unico que logro hacer es, saltar de la cama y tratar de escapar de sus captores, pero ella fue capturada con facilidad. Cargaron a Sora hasta la cama y al ser lanzada, la falda de su uniforme se levanto, y los chicos se excitaron un poco, al ver las pantaletas de Sora y luego le tocaron su trasero. Esto hizo que Sora gimiera un poco y luego trataba de gritar.  
  
"Bueno esto es solo el principio" dijo Matt  
  
Pasaron 10 minutos y Sora, esta vez, esta atada en la cama de Tai, ella se encontraba con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, al tener las piernas así, los chicos podían ver debajo de la falda de Sora. Ella comenzaba a moverse bruscamente, se movía de un lado y hacia el otro, pero era inutil, ella se encontraba bien atada  
  
"Ahora en otra posición diferente"  
  
Pasaron media hora y Sora tuvo dos posiciones mas, primero estaba atada a una silla y luego estaba atada en un sillon, esta vez ella se encontraba en el suelo, ella estaba en otra posición la cual estaba boca abajo y una cuerda que conectaba los brazos y los pies amarrados de Sora. Uno creería que Sora se hartaría de esto pero no fue así, parecía que le gustaba esto del bondage, y parecía que le agradaba las posiciones que tomaba, ademas de que le tocaban sus partes íntimas y también gemía de placer cada que vez que la tocaban de esa manera. Minutos despues la llevaron de nuevo a la cama de Tai, donde le iban hacer una posicion conocida como "hogtied".  
  
"Hum Sora parece que estas un poco tranquila, acaso te comenzó a gustar?" preguntó Matt, quien recibio una respuesta de afirmacion de parte de Sora  
  
"Sabes quisieramos preguntarte si no le vas a decir esto a nadie?" pregunto Tai en el momento en que le quita la cinta a Sora  
  
"Claro que no, aunque en parte tal vez los demandaría, pero me gustaría saber de donde sacaron tal idea de eso del bondage?" dijo Sora  
  
"Porque lo preguntas?" dijo Matt, mientras no le quitaba de vista la ropa interior de Sora  
  
"Bueno es que quisiera saber mas sobre esto de bondage simplemente por curiosidad"  
  
"Saben creo que ya es hora de desatarte, en uno minutos mas posiblemente, mi familia va a venir y no quisiera que vieran esto" dijo Tai  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"En verdad te pasó eso?" dijo Mimi sorprendida  
  
"Bueno sí" dijo Sora nerviosamente  
  
"Y porque no lo denunciaste?"  
  
"Es que el bondage es un especie de juego erotico, la cual parece ser, que me esta comenzando a gustar, se que suena raro decir esto" dijo Sora algo apenada  
  
"Sabes dejame confesarte que yo he tenido la misma experiencia de eso del bondage, solamente que no sabía que se llamaba así"  
  
"En serio?" preguntaba Sora sorprendida  
  
"Pero yo lo he experimentado mucho antes que tú" dijo Mimi como si estuviera presumiendo  
  
"Anda cuentamelo" dijo Sora emocionada  
  
Continuara...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Que les parecio, espero que me dejen reviews para saber si continuarlo o que?. Si se sintieron algo ofendidos, perdon disculpenme, y haganmelo saber, para saber si debo quitar este fic o nó.  
  
Mi mail es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
En el proximo capítulo Mimi le va a tocar a confesar, de que ella tiene mas experiencia. Quieren saber con quien o quienes, esperenlo en el proximo capítulo. 


	2. Mimi la mas experimentada?

Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron reviews y que se sientan curiosos para saber mas de lo que es el bondage. Diganme como calificarian al fic, como un fic depravado o un fic muy excitante? o como ustedes quieran clasificarlo. Pero que es lo que le hace falta a este fic?  
  
___________________________________________  
  
BONDAGE CON LAS DIGIELEGIDAS  
  
Capítulo dos: Mimi la mas experimentada?  
  
"Como que tu tuviste esa experiencia antes que yo, cuando ocurrio eso"  
  
"Fueron unos meses despues de nuestra aventura en el digimundo, Joe iba ayudarme con una tarea"  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Mimi se dirigía a la casa de Joe para que le ayudara en una tareas y en sus estudios, al llegar a la casa, él lo saludo  
  
"Hola Mimi espero que hayas traido tus cosas"  
  
"Si Joe, dime cuando comenzamos"  
  
"Ya ahora"  
  
Joe primero le ayudaba en una tarea, de pronto escucho la voz de su hermano  
  
"Joe dile a mama que fui a la casa de un amigo, que regreso tal vez en una hora"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
10 minutos después, su mama hablo  
  
"Joe voy a un mandado al rato regreso"  
  
"Esta bien mama" dijo Joe dandose cuenta de que se encontraban solos  
  
Otros 10 minutos despues Joe termino de ayudarle en su tarea, ahora le ayudara en sus estudios, pero Joe tuvo dificultad ya que Mimi se distraia mucho  
  
"Mimi no me estas poniendo atencion"  
  
"Es que tu forma de explicar me es muy aburrida"  
  
"Pero Mimi esto es muy importante, si no estudias no tendras futuro"  
  
"Eso es lo que tu dices"  
  
"Mimi si no me pones atencion tendre que amarrarte para que me entiendas"  
  
"Pues intentalo" dijo Mimi como si lo estuviera retando  
  
Joe se dirigio a su closet, saco una cuerdas y se acerco a Mimi  
  
"Que piensas hacer con eso Joe?" pregunto nerviosamente Mimi  
  
"Tu misma lo pediste" dijo Joe quien comenzo a amarrar a Mimi en la silla, atando sus brazos en la parte de atras de la silla y dejando libre las piernas  
  
"Oye sueltame, sueltame"  
  
"Eso te servira para que me hagas caso" dijo Joe quien despues comenzó a explicar ciertos temas, pero Mimi no ponía atencion ya que ella se concentraba en tratar de desamarrarse y hacía sonidos de cansancio, y curiosamente le gustaba que la ataran, no lo decía, sino lo tenía en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Mimi no me estas poniendo atención"  
  
"Es porque me ataste muy fuerte"  
  
"Tal vez te lo tenga que suavizar"  
  
"No me toques, aaaaaahhhhhh" grito Mimi porque se estaba cayendo de la silla y sus piernas se extendían, su caida provoco que su falda se subiera ( o se bajara ) y ella se encontraba en una posicion embarazosa. Su larga falda se levanto (o se encontraba en una posición inesperada), haciendo visible sus pantaletas rosadas, Joe se quedaba mirando y babeando. Tambien podía ver las piernas y le gustaba como pataleaba Mimi  
  
"Joe eres un pervertido, como te atreves a mirar la ropa interior de una dama, de esta manera" dijo Mimi mientras pataleaba, intentando que Joe se alejara  
  
"Perdon Mimi no era mi intencion" dijo Joe sonrojando mucho y excitandose por la forma en que Mimi movía sus piernas y con pantaletas a la vista.  
  
"Desatame en estos mismos momentos" gritaba Mimi  
  
Joe desato a Mimi pero sin quitar de vista sus pantaletas.  
  
"Si le dices a alguien el color de mi ropa interior, juro que te demando por lo que me hiciste"  
  
"Mimi prometo no decirlo"  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"No puedo creer que tu lo hayas experimentado antes que yo" dijo Sora  
  
"Y no solamente eso, tambien tuve una experiecia así con Izzy, hace unas semanas"  
  
[ Flashback]  
  
Mimi esperaba que Izzy le ayudara en sus estudios, ya que no quiere recordar la forma en que le ayudo Joe. Al llegar a la casa de Izzy, la madre de ella lo dejo pasar, el estaba en su computadora.   
  
"Hola Izzy" dijo Mimi vestida con su ropa casual, la de una blusa con una estrella y una corta falda blanca  
  
"Ha hola Mimi no esperaba a que llegaras temprano" dijo nerviosamente Izzy cerrando su Laptop y apagandonla instantaneamente  
  
"Que haces?"  
  
"Solo revisaba unos archivos en mi laptop"  
  
"Bueno que tal si ya comenzamos con los estudios"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Paso media y Mimi se encontraba aburrida  
  
"Mimi me estas escuchando?" pregunto Izzy meintras veía como bostezaba ella.  
  
"Tu clase me comienza aburrirme"  
  
"Mimi, si no me prestas atención, nunca entenderás esto"  
  
"Pero es que tu explicas la clase igual como un maestro"  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Muy aburrido"  
  
"Esperame aqui" dijo Izzy mientras se fue a conseguir algo, o tratando de buscar como hacer que Mimi le ponga atención.  
  
"Izzy al rato vengo, me quede a ver a una amiga"  
  
"Esta bien Mama" dijo Izzy quien de pronto sintio una extraña sensación, tenía pensamiento de amarrar y amordazar a Mimi.  
  
'Hay pero en que estoy pensando, bueno tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad, pero, pero, pero como le hago para convencerla que no es nada malo, ya se tengo una idea' pensaba Izzy mientras buscaba cuerdad  
  
Mimi esperaba a Izzy pero ella intentaba ver el laptop, pero en cuanto ella lo abría, Izzy llegó.  
  
"Mimi necesito que te sientes"  
  
Mimi al sentarse, una cuerda que Izzy tenía escondido, comenzó a usarla. Amarró a Mimi en la silla poniendo los brazos atras de la silla, amarrando una pierna en cada pata de la silla.  
  
"Izzy que estas haciendo" grito Mimi, mientras sentía que esta pasando por una misma experincia 'Porque esta situación se me hace conocida, ah ya se, por ese Joe'  
  
"Dime Izzy, Joe te conto sobre esto?"  
  
"A que te refieres? Que hizo Joe?" pregunto Izzy, con cara de que, no sabe que es lo que esta diciendo, Mimi  
  
'Acaso no se lo dijo, si es así, entonces debe ser una coincidencia'  
  
"Porque me haces esto?"  
  
"Pues es que te servira a que no te entrentengas y te concentres" dijo Izzy con lengua de mentiroso  
  
"Dime no hablaste con Joe?"  
  
"Porque tendría que hablar con e´l" dijo Izzy quien despues concluyo  
  
'Que acaso Joe se lo hizo primero, vaya no sabía que el fuera capaz de hacer eso' decía Izzy en su mente  
  
"Entonces no lo sabes, pero dime poque tenías que amarrarme, pudiste haber hecho otra cosa" decia Mimi  
  
"Bueno es que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio" dijo Izzy sonrojado por lo que pudo ver, se quedó mirando las pantaletas de Mimi, por la forma en que el la amarró de las piernas.  
  
"Que, porque te me quedas mirando?" de pronto Mimi vio la razón del porqué, Izzy estaba viendo su ropa interior  
  
"Izzy eres un pervertido, y un depravado, de seguro esa fue la razon para atarme de esta manera, para mirar mis pantaletas"  
  
"Ya ya no hagas escandolo" dijo Izzy mientras sacaba un calcetin de su cajon  
  
"Que es lo que vas hacer con eso, ni se te ocurra ponermelo en mmmpppphhhh" Mimi fue amordazaba por un par de calcetines recien limpios, ya que ella podía oler el aroma del detergente.  
  
"Mmmpphhh, mmppphhh, mmmpppphhhhh" Mimi gritaba mucho, pero ella despues sentía que es algo placentero.  
  
"Lo siento, pero yo siempre he queirdo hacerte esto, por favor no se lo digas a nadie" dijo Izzy removiendo el calcetín  
  
"Solo si me desatas y no le digas a nadie lo que me hiciste"  
  
"Bueno, te desatare, cuando me sienta satisfecho de verte así" dijo Izzy poniedole de nuevo el calcetín  
  
"Mmmmppphhhh" Mimi intentaba gritar, pero luego se calmo, en unos segundo de esa calma, Mimi tenía la sensación de que le gustaba la situación que se encontraba.  
  
"Sabes me gustaría verte 5 minutos mas así, me gustaría que intentaras grita mas, me gusta ese sonido, que haces cuando estas amordazada"  
  
"Mmmmmmppppppppphhhhhhhhh"  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"Es increible que Izzy te haya hecho eso" dijo Sora  
  
"Y no solamente el, tambien Tai, hace unos días" dijo Mimi comenzando a contar mas.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Tai había llegado a la casa de Mimi, porque ella le pidio que vivniera, que por su sorpresa ella se encontraba sola en la casa.  
  
"Hola Mimi que se te ofrece?"  
  
"Bueno me gustaría que me sirves de compañía ya que me siento sola en la casa"  
  
"Y Palmon?"  
  
"Ella esta en el digimundo, ayudando a algunos digimons en una plantación, y tu Agumon?"  
  
"Esta ayudando reparando algunas casas"  
  
Tai estaba viendo televisión junto con Mimi, hasta que vieron una escena de una pelicula en la que una chica estaba amordazaba y amarrada. Tai se sentía excitado, mientras que Mimi estaba algo nerviosa y preocupaba, pero algo le decía a ella que puede ser divertido, esto le parecía muy extraño a ella.  
  
"Mimi donde esta la cocina?" pregunto Tai quien despues recibió respuesta  
  
Tai en realidad se fue a buscar con que amarrar a Mimi, cuando encontro una soga y cinta adhesiva, comenzo a avanzar sigilosamente. Mimi estaba en el sillon y de pronto sintio que una mano le tapo la boca  
  
"Hola Mimi espero que no te moleste lo que voy hacerte" dijo Tai mientras usaba cinta en ella  
  
"MMMPPPHHHH" Mimi esta atada en lo brazos, pero sus piernas estaba libres  
  
Ella se echo a correr  
  
"No te me escaparas" dijo Tai quien atrapo a Mimi, el la agarro de la cintura, mientras que ella pataleaba  
  
La dejo en el suelo, y ella seguía pataleando, intentando alejar a Tai, pero el se exitaba por cada pataleo, ya que el podía ver las pantaletas blancas.  
  
"Sabes me gusta verte así y a ti como te gusta ser vista?" dijo Tai, quien despues ató las piernas de Mimi  
  
"Tienes un lindo trasero" dijo Tai meintras tocaba el trasero de Mimi y luego tocaba su vagina, haciendo que Mimi gimiera mucho de placer  
  
Mimi se sentía comoda a pesar de que se encontraba amarrada, ella le gustaba el placer de que le tocaran sus partes privadas, haciendo que se olvidara que se encontraba indefensa ante Tai.   
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"No sabía que Tai te hizo lo mismo, porque no me lo habrá dicho?" se preguntaba Sora  
  
"Debe tener sus razones"  
  
"Oye Mimi tu crees que a Kari alguna vez fue atada por Tai?"  
  
"No se que tal si le preguntamos mañana"  
  
"Esta bien" despues las dos se echaron a dormir, sin dar a conclusion sobre la ultima historia de Mimi  
  
Continuara...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado, en el siguiente capítulo le tocara el turno a Kari, pero no se si hacerlo tambien con Yolei y Jun (la hermana mayor de Davis, bueno ya se que ella no es )  
  
Manden reiviews o si quieren mandenme algun dibujo que se parezca a lo que acabaron de leer. Alguien tendrá un dibujo de alguna digielegida en una situacion parecida a lo que describí?  
  
Mandenmelo al : jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
y se los agradecería eternamente  
  
Habra alguien que ha experimentado el bondage? Habra alguien quien haya atado alguna mujer?  
  
Conozco algunos sites donde viene eso del bondage quien quiere que se lo pase?  
  
Quien le interesa un site de bondage, pero de personajes de anime? 


	3. Kari fue la primera

Bueno aqui les va el tercer capítulo, saben los personajes de digimon que mas me gustaría que estuvieran en bondage son, Kari, Mimi, Jun, Rika, Juri, Kazemon y Zoe. Y a ustedes?  
  
___________________________________________  
  
BONDAGE CON LAS DIGIELEGIDAS  
  
Capítulo 3: Kari fue la primera  
  
En una mañana Sora y Mimi de dirigieron hacia la casa de Tai para ver a su hermana, pero Sora se le ocurrio preguntarle a Mimi sobre su experiencia ya que quedo inconclusa  
  
"Mimi dime aun no has terminado de contarme lo de Tai, pero sabes hay algo que no entiendo"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Dime gritaste cuando el te iba poner la cinta adhesiva?"  
  
"Hay me brinque esa parte, bueno dejama contarte esa y otras partes que se me olvido"  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Tai pasaba de desapercibido, se estaba acercando hacia Mimi quien se encontraba en el sillon, hasta que ella sintio que alguien la amarraba.  
  
"Que me estas haciendo?" pregunto Mimi  
  
"Hola Mimi espero que no te moleste lo que voy hacerte" dijo Tai mientras usaba cinta en ella  
  
"Auxiliooo MMMPPPHHHH" Mimi esta atada en lo brazos, pero sus piernas estaba libres  
  
"Hacia tiempo que quería hacerte esto, sabes hasta ahora serías mi victima favorita" dijo Tai  
  
"Mmmpphhh" Mimi se echo a correr  
  
(En le momento en que Tai la capturo y se la lleva)  
  
Tai la llevo hasta la cama, el se excitaba por la forma en que pataleba Mimi, podía ver que ella aun usa ropa interior con muñequitos. Tai le amarro las piernas, pero escucho que sono el timbre, Tai estaba en problemas, lo que hizo fue meter a Mimi en el closet, amarrarla y amordazarla bien.   
  
Tai bajo y abrio. Mientras que Mimi trataba de desatarse, aunque se setía incómoda.  
  
"Hola vecino solamente quería preguntarme sobre unos girtos que escuche" dijo el sujeto  
  
"En realidad no soy de aqui, solo estoy esperando a una amiga quien vive aqui, pero lo que escuchaste fue la television" Tai lo dejo entrara vieron lo que había en la tele, mientras que Mimi escuchaba lo que pasaba  
  
"Ha ya veo debio haber sido eso, bueno solamente preguntaba"  
  
Cuando el vecino se fue, Tai se dirigio hacia Mimi, el la llevo de nuevo a la cama, el comenzó a tocarla de una manera excitante a su victima, mientras que ella sentía esos tocamientos, muy placenteros.   
  
{Fin del Flashback}  
  
"Mira ya casi llegamos"  
  
Cuando las chicas llegaron, notaron que la puerta del departamento se encontraba abierto, al entrar vieron que Kari estaba amarrada en una silla, amordazada y vendada en los ojos.   
  
"¿Pero que pasó aquí?" pregunto silenciosamente Mimi  
  
"Tu crees que Tai fue capaz de amarrar a su propia hermana?" pregunto Sora  
  
"Yo creo que sí" murmuraba Mimi  
  
"No estoy segura, la casa se ve como si hubiera entrado un ladrón" dijo Sora mientras observaba el lugar  
  
"Porque no mejor le preguntamos"  
  
Mimi y Sora quitaron un cinta adhesiva de la boca de Kari y el vendaje en los ojos, pero aun dejaron atada a Kari.  
  
"Kari que te pasó?" pregunto Sora  
  
"Un ladron entro en la casa y me dejó así"  
  
"Pero que significa esto?" pregunto Tai sorprendido, al entrar a la casa y ver a Mimi y Sora junto a una atada Kari, por un momento Tai creyo que Kari es nueva victima del bondage   
  
"Hermano un ladron entro y me dejó así"  
  
"Vaya y yo crei que esto te lo hizo tu hermano por ser un pervertido" dijo Mimi, quien parece que soltó la sopa sin querer queriendo  
  
"Que dijiste, a que te refieres?"  
  
"No no quiso decir nada" dijo Sora  
  
"Hum Kari hay alguien mas en la casa"  
  
"Si, mama debe seguir aquí, ve busca que le pasó"  
  
Tai se fue buscar a su madre por todo el departamento hasta que la hayó en su cuarto, Tai estaba algo nervioso y excitado porque nunca se imagino en verla atada en la cama y amordazada. Tai intentaba desatar a su madre mientras que las chicas charlaban con Kari, pero aun seguía atada.  
  
"Oigan que estan esperando para soltarme?" pregunto Kari  
  
"Kari queríamos preguntarte algo, pero tendríamos que revelar aglo sobre tu hermano" dijo Sora  
  
"Que cosa?"  
  
"Que tu hermano es en cierta forma un pervertido" dijo Mimi  
  
"Como"  
  
"Bueno veras..." Sora le revelo que Tai le gustaba hacer el bondage con ellas, Kari no podía creer que su hermano fuera así. Ella dudaba al principio pero luego le creía en lo que decía, por alguna razón le creía.  
  
"Saben creo que he tenido una experiencia así hace muchos años"  
  
"Bueno ibamos a preguntarte eso?" dijo Sora  
  
Mientras tanto Tai intentaba mucho desatar a su madre pero la forma en que se encontraba atada lo distraía mucho. Las tres chicas seguían charlando  
  
Bueno esto me pasó cuando tenía 5 años  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Tai y Matt jugaban con pistolas de plastico que tenian municiones de juguete, Kari tambien quería participar, pero le dieron como el papel de damicela en peligro.  
  
"Oigan por cuanto tiempo tengo que estar así?" preguntó Kari atada a una silla   
  
"Namas unos minutos no nos tardaremos mucho"  
  
"Y para que se vea mas real te taparemos la boca"  
  
Kari estaba amordazada y bien atada,los chicos se disparaban entre sí (con pistolas de juguete recuerden), pero despues escucharon el timbre y los niños se dirigieron a ver quien estaba en la puerta, dejando a Kari sola, atada  
  
y amordazada  
  
{Fin del Flashback}  
  
"Y por cuanto tiempo estuviste así?" pregunto Mimi  
  
"Solamente unos minutos y luego me desataron"  
  
"Y dime esta es tu segunda experiencia verdad?"  
  
"Así es, esto fue lo que me pasó"  
  
[Flashback 2]  
  
Kari estaba ayudando a su madre a prepara la comida, ella escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Kari abrio y para su sorpresa un sujeto la amenzaba con una pistola y un cuchillo  
  
"Esto es un asalto no grites" dijo el ladrón  
  
La madre al llegar tambien recibio la misma amenaza  
  
"Que es lo que quieres?"  
  
"Tu ven aquí" señalando a Kari  
  
"Llevese todo pero no nos hagas daño" dijo la madre de Kari  
  
El sujeto tenía una mano apuntando a la madre de Kari y con la otra amarraba a Kari  
  
'Donde estará Gatomon cuando se necesita, espero que Tai regrese pronto'  
  
"Tu quedate tranquila que no les pasara nada" dijo el ladrón a Kari, quien fue finalmente amarrada en la silla y luego sus labios fueron sellados por cinta negra   
  
"Tu ven comigo" señalo el ladrón a la madre de Kari  
  
La madre sentía miedo de que le hiciera algo, mientras que Kari buscaba la manera de desatarse, ella intentaba moverse hacia el telefono, pero como estaba atada a un a silla, se le dificultaba llegar hasta allá y tardó un tiempo. Luego el ladrón regresó, este vio lo que ella intentaba hacer, el desconectó el telefono.  
  
"Te crees muy lista verdad?" el ladrón tenía ganas de hacerle algo así que no aguantó más, el ladrón le comenzó a tocar la vagina de Kari, ella no le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, al principio le tocaba suavemente pero despúes , la toco de una manera muy fuerte, despues el ladrón se fue.  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"Y eso te lo hizo de verdad?"  
  
"Si la verdad no me gustó"  
  
"De que estan hablando?"  
  
"Hum de nada, solo charlamos?" dijo nerviosamente Mimi  
  
Las chicas terminaron de desatar a Kari, pero Tai dudaba que hayan tatdado tanto e desatarla.  
  
Continuara...  
  
___________________________________________  
  
El siguiente capítulo va ser el último.  
  
Doy una disculpa a aquellos que lo ven algo ofensivo, pero acaso detestan el fic? 


	4. Siguen Yolei y Jun

Aqui les va otro capítulo, saben lo de Kari me parece que quedo inconclusa asi que le pondre un recuerdo mas de ella.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
BONDAGE CON LAS DIGIELEGIDAS  
  
Capítulo 4: Siguen Yolei y Jun  
  
{Pasaron dos días}  
  
Habían pasado dos días desde que la casa de Kari y Tai fuera invadida por un ladrón. Kari recordaba que no le dijo toda la verdad, ella en verdad tuvo una segunda experiencia, pero con otro, la del ladrón sería su tercera vez  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kari despertaba en un cuarto oscuro  
  
"En donde estoy?" se preguntaba Kari, despues vio que ella se encontraba en el suelo atada en las manos y en las piernas, estaba en una especie de posición erotica.  
  
"Veo que despertaste" dijo el emperador de los Digimons   
  
Kari recuerda que fue capturada  
  
"Ya recuerdo tu me raptaste, dime porque me trajiste hasta aqui?, que es lo que quieres de mí?"  
  
"Pero que preguntona eres, sera mejor que te calles, Wormon hazla callar"   
  
Wormon usó su cera de gusano para callar a Kari  
  
"Mmphh mmpphh" Kari podía sentir que la cera era muy pegajosa  
  
"Seras mi prisionera y tal vez te use como carnada de tus amigos" luego Ken se dirigió a su victima, la ató muy bien.  
  
"Mmpphh" Kari intentaba hablar pero la cera lo impedía muy bien.  
  
"Tranquila que solamenteme aseguro que no te escapes" Ken estaba usando otras cuerdas y metio una de las cuerdas por la parte intima de Kari, ella no le agradaba la idea.  
  
De pronto Ken accidentalmente le toco el trasero a Kari, luego sonrojo mucho, pero sintio que fue una experiencia placentera.  
  
"Mmmmmppphhhhh" a Kari no le gustó que le haya tocado  
  
"Oye fue un accidente, no tienes porque ponerte así" dijo sonrojado el emperador de los digimons  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"Pero gracias a TK y a Davis me pudieron rescatar"  
  
Kari recuerda que esa experiencia fue mas suave que con la que tuvo el ladrón, ella no le dijo todo a su madre ni a sus amigas y mucho menos a Tai sobre lo quele ocurrio antes de que el ladrón escapara  
  
[Flashback 2]  
  
E ladron se fue para segurar como estaba la madre de Kari. Mientras tanto ella intentaba llegar a la puerta para atraer la atención de algún vecino. Pero el ladrón regresó y se dirigió a Kari  
  
"Veo que eres muy persistente, dejame premiarte" el ladrón le toco de nuevo a la vagna de Kari pero esta vez, metio su mano en lo mas profundo (por así decirlo).  
  
Kari sintió dolor por lo que estaa haciendo el sujeto, despues sintio que intentaba despojar de su ropa. El ladrón no podía quitarle bien el short de Kari ya que se encontraba atada, pero pudo sacarle lo suficiente como para verle sus pantaletas, el ladrón se excitaba mucho, le toco en varias parte a Kari, primero el trasero despues de nuevo en su vagina y al final su pecho. Este le apretaba a las tetillas de Kari haciendo que gritara un poco de dolor. Cuando terminó el ladrón le subio las pantaletas y luego su short  
  
El ladrón se fue satisfecho por lo que hizo.  
  
[ Fin del Flashback 2]  
  
"Pero despues de esa experiencia porque siento que me gustó la que tuve con Ken?" decía Kari dandose cuenta que despues de todo le gustó el bondage  
  
{Mientras tanto en un callejon cerca del hogar de Davis}  
  
Ken Davis y Matt estaban hablando, Davis escucho algo que le impacto.  
  
"Que quieres qué hacerlo con mi hermana?" grito Davis  
  
"No grites, por favor hazmelo como un favor" dijo Matt  
  
"Bueno siempre he querido no escuchar a mi hermana"  
  
"Lo tomare como un sí y tu que dices Ken"  
  
"Bueno no se ustedes creen que le gustara lo que le haremos"  
  
"Te puedo apostar a que sí"  
  
Los chicos parecían estar planeando algo, estaban discutiendo e voz baja lo que tienen planaeado para Jun  
  
"Bueno tu trae las cuerdas y tu la cinta tu el paliacate" dijo Matt señalando a Davis  
  
"Pero no necesitaremos algo más?" pregunto Ken  
  
"Que tal una camara para recordar" dijo Davis  
  
"Que sea mejor una de video" dijo Matt  
  
{Cerca del edificio de donde vive Davis}  
  
Yolei se dirigía hacia el departamento de Davis ya que ella escuchó que Ken se encontraba en la casa de Davis. Ella estaba ansiosa para ver a Ken, ya que en cierta forma le agrada. Ella al llegar al departamento de Davis, toc el timbre y alguien abrio  
  
"Si?" dijo Jun la hermana de Davis  
  
"Hola se encuentra Davis y Ken?"  
  
"Ahorita no se encuentran pero no deben de tardar"  
  
"Bueno creo que mejor los espero adentro"  
  
"Y quien eres?"  
  
"Ah perdon por no presentarme soy Yolei una de las amigas de Davis"  
  
"Amiga o algo mas que amiga?" dijo Jun con cara de pícara como si estuviera sospechando de algo  
  
"Que solamente soy amiga" Yolei sonrojo un poco  
  
Mientras tanto los tres chicos se acercaban al departamento con cosas en las mochilas.  
  
"Estas seguro que ella se encuentra sola?" pregunto Matt  
  
"Claro ven y verás" dijo Davis  
  
Al entrar al departamento  
  
"Hola Jun traje compañía" dijo Davis quien se dio cuenta que Yolei estaba en la casa también  
  
"Oye pero que, que haces aquí?" pregunto Davis a Yolei  
  
"Vine para regresarle un libro que me prestó Ken"  
  
"Hum gracias"  
  
"Matt que haces aquí?" pregunto Jun quien aun sentía algo de molestias recordando que este andaba muy cerca de Sora  
  
"Vine aqui para ayudarles en algo a estos muchahcos" dijo nerviosamente  
  
"Nos permiten un momento a solas" dijo Davis quien se fue con los otros dos para discutir sobre esta inesperada situación  
  
"Pero que les pasa a ellos?"  
  
"Creo que son cosa de hombres?" dijo Jun  
  
{En el cuarto de Davis}  
  
"Ahora que hacemos? Yolei esta aquí" pregunto Ken  
  
"No hay marcha atras sera mejor hacerla tambien con ella" dijo Matt  
  
"Bueno a mi me agradaría hacerlo, que tal tu Ken?"  
  
"Porque no mejor primero lo hacemos los tres con una y después con la otra" dijo Ken  
  
"Buena idea, bien pero hay que separarlas" dijo Matt  
  
"Entendido"  
  
Davis salio, mientras que los tres preparaban las cuerdas y lo demás  
  
"Hum hermana puedes venir Matt quiere hablar contigo un momento"  
  
Jun se sintio como si su corazón se acaba de reponerse  
  
"Es verdad lo que me dice?" dijo Jun con ojos lindos y graciosos  
  
"Si solo ven"  
  
Jun se dirigio al cuarto de Davis, el permitio que su hermana entrara, luego este cerró la puerta.  
  
"Que quieres Matt?" pregunto Ju sin darse cuenta que Ken y Davis estaba casi listos  
  
"Hum bueno, veras es que?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
De pronto ella sintio que algo, una cuerda pasó sobre ella  
  
"Oye pero que, mmmpphh, mmpphh, mmmppggrrhhhh" Jun fue amordazada, despues Matt agarró algo de cuerda para amarrar las piernas de Jun, pero se le ocurrio levantar la falda y verle su parte intima además de ver que tan grande era su trasero.  
  
Jun no entendía que estaba pasando ella fue capturada, por los chicos, quedó amarrada y amordazada, quedando en una posición erótica, en la cama de Davis.  
  
"Sabes hermana siempre quise escucharte en silencio"  
  
"Mmmmmppphhhhh"  
  
"Y creo que me dan ganas de hacerte esto" dijo Matt tocando la parte intima de Jun, mientras que ella sentia esos tocamientos placenteros   
  
Matt puso a Jun en una posicion la cual se podía ver su ropa interior. Davis quería ver por curiosida el color de las panties de Jun  
  
"No sabía que usabas pantaletas rosadas Jun, se parece a las que usa mamá" dijo Davis  
  
"Davis desde cuando le ves la ropa interior de tu mamá?" pregunto Ken  
  
"Fue accidental"  
  
"Bueno creo que Yolei es la siguiente o nó?" dijo Ken  
  
"Si pero lo haremos en otro cuarto"  
  
Davis y Ken se dirigieron a otro cuarto con material, y le hablaron a Yolei  
  
"Yolei puedes venir un momento"  
  
"Ya era hora de que me hablaran, porque tardaron tanto" dijo Yolei  
  
"No es por nada solamente estuvimos ocupados" dijo Ken  
  
"En que"  
  
"En esto" Davis puso una cuerda alrededor de Yolei, Ken preparaba la cinta  
  
"Oigan que esto, mmhhhh" Yolei fue finalmente amordazada, meintras que Davis usaba mucha cuerda para atar las manos y las piernas de Yolei  
  
"Sabes creo que te quedaría bien tu paliacate" dijo Davis, quitandole el palaicate azul de Yolei poniendola encima de la cinta. Despues fue vendada en los ojos, pero ela sintio que alguien la tocaba y sentía que estaba siendo despojada de sus ropas (solo una parte) quedando en ropa interior (mas bien en pantaletas).  
  
Ken y Davis la llevaron cargando y fue puesta en el suelo ya que no había espacio porque Jun y Matt estaban en la ama.   
  
"Oye pero que estas haciendo?" pregunto Davis sonrojado por la posicion en que se encontraba su hermana, quien tambien se encontraba vendada en los ojos.  
  
"Solamente es como una ilusion lo que estoy haciendo" Matt estaba una posición enfrente de la camara como si estuviera metiendo su miembro en la de Jun, pero en realidad no lo estaba haciendo, mientras que sentía los tocamientos de Matt muy placenteros  
  
Davis se puso mas rojo al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Jun  
  
Mientras tanto Mimi y Sora se dirigían a la casa de Davis porque buscaban a Matt, lo mismo lo hace Izzy Tai y Kari  
  
Continuara ...  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Decidi que le agregare un capítulo mas. Si quieren saber en donde encontrar imagenes de bondage dejenme sus mails  
  
Sabe hay otros fics que tengo donde tambien hay bondage. Como por ejemplo:  
  
Las pantaletas de Rika: en este fic en el último capítulo Ryo se lleva a Rika, y la deja bien atada en la cama y este la fotografia.  
  
Demonio protector. en este fic Juri es secuestrada y unos sujetos deja a Juri atada en una cama. 


	5. Muchas chicas atadas

Bueno aqui les va el ultimo capítulo  
  
______________________________  
  
Bondage con las digielegidas: Muchas chicas atadas  
  
{En la casa de Davis}  
  
Davis y Ken aun no se decidian quien lo hara primero con Yolei, meintras que Matt aun se entretenía con Jun. De pronto escucha el timbre.  
  
"Bueno vamos primero a la puerta" dijo Davis  
  
"Pero rapido tenemos que esconderla" dijo Ken  
  
Los dos la metieron en el closet de Jun  
  
"No te preocupes que no te dejaremos aqui para siempre" dijo Davis  
  
"Mmmpphhhhh" gritaba Yolei quien se encontraba bien amordazada  
  
Cuando los dos abrieron no esperaban encontrar a Tai y a Kari  
  
"Ha hola diganme que se les ofrece" dijo Davis quien se quedó viendo a Kari y parece que quedó convencido en hacerlo con ella mejor  
  
"Esta Matt?" pregunto Tai  
  
"El se encuentra ocupado" dijo Ken  
  
"De seguro esta haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo" dijo Tai  
  
"Hermano a que te refieres?" dijo Kari quien tambien quería ir a ver que esta haciendo Matt  
  
"Creo que mejor no entres digo no queremos molestarlos" dijo Davis  
  
"Ademas de seguro es cosa de ellos, es decir de personas de su edad, es mejor no intervenir en sus asuntos" dijo Ken  
  
{En el cuarto de Davis}  
  
Tai se quedó viendo a Matt, no podía creer que estaba haciendo tocamientos con Jun  
  
"Matt pero que haces?"  
  
"Pues digamos que me encuentro u poco ocupado con ella, no es así" dijo Matt, luego Jun afirmo lo que dijo, Jun aun estaba amordazada pero en la expresion de su rostro parecía que le agrado la forma en que Matt la tocaba. Matt hizo otro de sus tocamientos haciendo que Jun gimiera de nuevo de placer. Tai tambien se excitaba por los gemidos de Jun  
  
{En la sala}  
  
"Que fue eso" preguntaba Kari ya que ella somenzaba a escuchar ruidos extraños alrededor de la casa  
  
"No es nada" dijo Davis nervioso  
  
"Tal vez sea el sonido de algunas grietas" dijo Ken  
  
"Ken necesito que me hagas un favor asi que necesito que vengas" despues los dos se fueron dejando sola a Kari  
  
"Ken si quieres quedate con Yolei y yo me quedo con Kari que te parece?"  
  
"Bueno esta bien" dijo Ken sonrojado recordando lo que había hecho a Kari cuando era el emperador de los digimons  
  
"Kari puedes venir por un momento" dijo Davis  
  
"Si que pasa? Oye" Kari sintio que la amarraban por detras  
  
"Pero que me.. mmmpphh?" fue amordazada por Davis  
  
"Mmmpphhhh" Kari estaba en el suelo indefensa otra vez ella no podía creer que Davis y Ken fueran tambien muy pervertidos  
  
Luego la llevarona a una silla para amarrarla bien. Despues se escucha que tocaba otra vez el timbre  
  
"Hum tu esperanos"  
  
"No te preocupes que no te haremos mucho daño" dijo Ken, ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta que no amarraron bien a Kari en la silla. Ella estaba apunto de zafarse  
  
Davis y Ken fueron de nuevo y abrieron la puerta esta vez era Mimi y Sora (ambas llevando sus tipicos atuendos)  
  
"Hola que tal, como ha estado" dijo Davis algo nervioso  
  
"Se les ofrece algo" preguntaba Ken   
  
"Bueno queríamos saber si estan Tai y Matt con ustedes" dijo Sora entrando a la casa  
  
"Tratamos de buscarlo pero no los encontramos" dijo Mimi, mientras que Davis y Ken cerraban bien la puerta  
  
"Bueno es que ellos estan muy ocupados" dijo Davis  
  
Sora escuchaba unos extraños ruidos  
  
"Pero que es ese ruido?"  
  
"No es nada" dijo Davis, quien quedó boquiabierto al ver que Kari apareció   
  
"Mmmpphhhh" gritaba Kari quien estaba brincando, ya que ella aun estaba amarrada en brazos y en las piernas  
  
"Pero que significa esto?" dijo Mimi soprendida de ver a Kari así en la casa de Davis  
  
"Solo estamos haciendo un juego" dijo Davis  
  
"Un juego en la que ustedes tambien van a participar" dijo Matt quien aparecio junto con Tai quienes preparaban unas cuerdas y cinta adhesiva  
  
Mimi y Sora sabían lo que estaban planenado asi que ellas le siguieron el juego.  
  
"Primero tendran que atraparnos"  
  
Las dos chicas corrieron  
  
"Estamos las atraparemos de nuevo" dijo Matt  
  
"Kari sabes es extraño decir esto pero creo que me gusta verte así" dijo Tai  
  
"Mmmhppp?" Kari no le gustaba lo que dijo su hermano  
  
"Tai las chicas tratan de escapara"  
  
"Esperenme yo me encargo de Kari y ustedes vayanse a atraparlas" dijo Davis llevandose a Kari a otra parte, mientras que ella estaba esforzandose en soltarse de Davis  
  
Mimi y Sora estaban escondidas en el cuarto de Jun, ellas escucharon un ruido en el closet, ellas al abrir el closet vieron a Yolei en la misma situación de Kari  
  
"Veo que a ti tambien te atraparon pero hum mmpphh" Mimi fue capturada por Matt y Ken, fue amordazada y pataleaba de manera que Ken se sonrojo al ver las panties de Mimi  
  
"Mientras ustedes se entretienen no me capturaran" dijo Sora saliendo del cuarto,mientras que Mimi estaba siendo bien atada, Matt se le ocurrio quitarle la falda de Mimi, ya que vio su ropa interior y le gusto.   
  
Tai buscaba a Sora hasta que escucho que alguien toco el timbre. Tai abrio y era Izzy.   
  
"Tai me gustaría saber donde estan Sora y Mimi"  
  
"Pues estan aqui, ayudame a atrapar a Sora"  
  
"Esta bien" dijo Izzy mientras que agarraba algo de cuerda y cinta por si acaso se encuentra con la ultima chica que faltaba  
  
  
  
Sora se escondio bien en el cuarto de los padres de Davis, ella escuchó pasos y vio que eran los pies de Tai, ella quedó inmovil, hasta que Tai se fue, creyo que se sintio a salvo hasta que una mano tapo su boca  
  
"Se acabo la persecución" dijo Izzy sacando a Sora   
  
"Oye desde cuando estas partici... mmmhhppp" Sora fue amordazada por Tai y atada por Izzy, y este ultimo levantó la falda de Sora para ver sus panties  
  
"Bien parece que ser que ya son todas" dijo Tai viendo que Matt trajo a Mimi y Ken trajo a Yolei, mientras que Davis llegaba con Kari  
  
"Y que hay de mi hermana?" dijo Davis  
  
"Voy a traerla" dijo Tai  
  
Tai regreso con Jun arriba del hombro derecho de Tai, Jun estaba con la falda levantada enseñando sus panties, Tai y los chicos acomodaron a las chicas en posiciones provocativas.  
  
Minutos despues los chicos les gustaron ver a las chicas atadas, mientras que algunas disfrutaban como fueron atadas, Yolei y Kari no le gustaba su situación.  
  
"Ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Izzy  
  
"Que tal si les tomamos unas fotos" dijo Ken  
  
"Que curioso yo tengo una dos camaras" dijo Izzy  
  
"Prestame una" dijo Davis  
  
"Yo traje una y Matt tambien" dijo Tai  
  
"Yo traje la mía" dijo Ken  
  
"Que tal si cada uno toma alguns fotos y cada uno escoge a la chica" dijo Tai  
  
"Si yo escogo a Kari" dijo Davis, llevandose a Kari  
  
"Yo escogo a Yolei" dijo Ken, se llevó a Yolei cargandola en sus brazos  
  
"Yo a Mimi" dijo Matt, llevandose a Mimi, poniendola en uno de sus hombros  
  
"Si no te molesta yo escogo a Sora" dijo Izzy   
  
"Bueno creo que me quede con la mayor, espero que nos divertamos" dijo Tai, mientras que Jun no le gustaba ya que ella prefería a Matt  
  
Cada uno estaba tomando fotos a sus respectivas chicas que escogieron. Davis no aguantó asi que el toco a Kair de una manera placentera, mientras que ella sentí esos tocamientos palcenteros, ella no entendía porque cambio repentinamente de idea, no hizo mas que aceptar este extraño tipo de diversión, lo mismo pasó con Yolei, ella se movía bruscamente porque Ken la dejo en ropa interior, ella sintió tocamientos de parte de Ken y le gustó, ella tampoco entendía porque le gustó, ella ya dejó de moverse bruscamente despues de sentir esos tocamientos.  
  
Izzy le levantaba la falda de Sora a cada rato, yaque le gustaba verla en sus panties, mientras que ella, sentía como pasaba la cuerda por sus partes privadas.  
  
Jun se alejaba de Tai porque no le agradaba, Tai la captuto y la llevó y la avento en la cama y al ver la ropa interior de la chica, el luego luego tocaba el trasero de ella, Jun sintio las manos de Tai y le gustó, le gustó como la tocbaba de una manera suave y seductora  
  
Cada chica le gustó lo que sentía al estar en bondage, ellas les gustaba el placer de sentirse indefensas aunque seguras y lo que mas les gustaba eran los tocamientos. Cuando pasaron los años, los chicos crearon un site de internet dedicado al bondage, ahi pusieron fotos de las chicas en situacines de bondage, pero claro que grandecitas, ellos ganaron mucho por el site. Las chicas tambien recibian ganancias por el site, y se hicieron famosas, porque hasta hubo personas quienes querían hacerle el bondage. Las chicas aun les guistaba la idea del bondage, pero ellas prefieren hacerlo con conocidos. Los demas chicos que faltaban tambien se convencieron en el bondage, como Joe y T.K. Pero tiempo despuies hicieron un site de bondage sobre algunos digimons como Angewomon y Lilimon y otras lindas digimons (ustedes imaginense cuales)  
  
El bondage ya formaron parte de las vidas de estos chicos y de las chicas.  
  
FIN  
  
____________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado dime cual fue su parte favorita?  
  
Que chica estuvo mejor que estuviera atada? 


	6. Encuesta

ENCUESTA  
  
ULTIMAMENTE RECIBI MALAS CRITICAS DE DOS SUJETOS Y PARECE QUE EL ULTIMO   
  
QUIERE QUE ESTE FIC SEA BORRDO NECESITO SABER QUIEN MAS QUIERE QUE SEA   
  
BORRADO O QUIEN QUIERE QUE EL FIC PERMANEZCA. ESTA SERA UNA ENCUESTA   
  
QUE NO SE POR CUANTO TIEMPO PEMANECERA TAL VEZ LOS UFICIENTE HASTA QUE   
  
HAYA MUCHOS VOTOS Y ASI SABER SI PERMANECERA O DESAPARECERA EL FIC   
  
DE ESTA WEB.  
  
PERO QUIERO RECORDARLE A MAURICIO QUE EN ESTA WEB EXISTE LA LIBRE   
  
EXPRESION Y QUE VARIAS PERSONAS SI LES GUSTARON EL FIC Y EL FIC   
  
QUE HICE ES SOLO UN FIC. ES DECIR NO ES LAGO QUE LES ESTA PASANDO   
  
REALMENTE A LAS DIGIELEGIDAS, EL FIC ES SOLO UNA FANTASIA. 


End file.
